User talk:Peter Griffen Boy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Tobacco page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE: Holy Crap! I do Red Dead wiki, CoD wiki, Halopedia, Far Cry wiki, Fallout wiki, etc. However, I just browse on a few of them. CoD addict 04:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:You too! Yeah, I guess you could say that. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 11:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Why bash rockstar? Dude dont fricking bash rockstar, or the story. You should just except what happens or just dont bother playing the f-ing game. 21:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC)Spencer47 RE: Quote I haven't gotten that far in the game yet, but when I do, I'll put that quote on there :) CoD addict 22:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) K. I'll put it on my page. CoD addict 23:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey You seem like a nice person to play online with. Sarcasm not intended. Codaa5I love to talk, 02:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I too have a Xbox 360, sadly, we can (if so) will only be able to play Red Dead Redemption. Codaa5I love to talk, 02:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I can barely see the Madden games, but I have '10. Gears of War and RDR. My MW2 has a problem which I can't seem to figure out, it just randomly stopped working. It's still in good condition. Codaa5I love to talk, 02:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Look's like we're only playing RDR together. If that does happen, that is. Codaa5I love to talk, 02:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I use the same name for everything. Codaa5. Codaa5I love to talk, 21:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Well i'm gonna hit the sack partner. Have a nice night. Codaa5I love to talk, 03:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Remember me? You don't need to take a screenshot; you can just link to this subsection of me saying that yes, indeed, I did say that you could join the IRC channel. Chiafriend12 00:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Um.... I had no idea you were on this wiki. Conqueror of all Zombies 00:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Stop Don't be a moron. You were blocked for the reasons I gave, and the community supports me in that. Please do not respond to this or contact me on any wiki other than Battlefield Wiki again. - 17:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So he called your wife a whore, you called my mother a whore. There were 6 minutes between your final warning and your block, during which time you posted a tirade of abuse on TMOI's talk page. You're just as bad as each other. Stop trying to contact me here or I'll request you be blocked here too... - 13:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? You are evil. Who else would it be? --TheManOfIron 02:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thats it dude, I am reporting you to Sannse. We need to get rid of you for the good of Wikia. You are a troll, and you just insulted me. You are a racist, a troll, an asshole, and a totally insensitive monster. --TheManOfIron 02:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :does the man of iron follow you around trolling you? IDave Ja VuTalk 09:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It's like a roadshow, they just take their problems somewhere else. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::^ "insensitive monster" is what Imrlybord7 called TMOI when he made fun of Shotrocket6 (it was really uncool, mean, nasty, and uncalled for). -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict']] ·''' (talk) 06:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Listen What happens at the BF Wiki, stays at the BF Wiki. I'm not here to talk to you. Ignore me, and I will ignore you. 17:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Blocking you so I can archive your talk page? You need serious help... - 17:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) And I'm not here to rub in your block, I'm here because you've been spamming my talk page with your pointless arguments and insults - 17:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) We could sort it out like men, on BF wiki, when your block is up. Otherwise I'm uninterested. You clearly hate me, as you've said, as your posts indicate, and as I've been told from people on IRC yesterday. And I'm still incredibly annoyed by your hurtful comments and insults. So lets not talk anymore - 17:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:MOI I know, but it doesn't matter really. I know that you don't want a block, and that you feel you don't deserve. There's only two and a bit days remaining on block. I ask you politely to wait it out then ignore MOI when you get back. You're not the only one who can't stand him, and if he starts he'll face the consequences. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) How I'm doing There was some schmuck at youtube that said "fake and gay", so I replied with "we're not talking about your manhood", so I'm doing fine. How you doing? What's that MOI thing that seems to pop up all over your, richtofen's, and some other talk pages? And the battlefield wiki? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 23:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Holyfuckyes you are so goddamn right. The no recoil makes all guns some autosniper, fuck. Also, don't worry, I'll keep the blog. And, I guess I forgot who you are and I deleted you. And I set it to block people I delete automatically, I'll add you again, sorry, honest mistake on my behalf. And, yeah, I thought it was TMOI, just wasn't sure (thought his name had "the" in it) Also, for shooters, this end o' the year? BC2 nam looks sweet, I'll take a look at that, not too sure though, but it should be pretty awesome. Reach and spec ops: The line are going to be day-one games as well. Although I'm not allowed to say anything about the last game, sorry. (NDA and all that crap) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 23:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not working, although I am beta-testing for them. I'm not getting paid for it, but it's fun. Wait, whoops. I didn't just say that it was fun, cause that's saying something about the game and breaks my NDA. Hmm, let's just hope that you don't rat me out to 2K. Seriously though, I played it, and now, I'm going to buy it. My NDA expires after the beta-testing, although I'm not supposed to say, it'll go on for another month and a half. Again, I have you have no ties to 2K. THat's all I'm at liberty to say, and it's cutting it pretty close. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 23:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Heheh, hyperlinks are so much fun on wiki's. Anyways, I got joined in the first wave, after direct family of the developers and stuff were let in, not the invites were you could sign up. I got my code like..... 1 day before they did. Woohoo, I guess. Although, now that the very private part of the beta is over, you can sign up here nowadays. Although you'll be picked at random, not in order, so you could stand a change. but remember, if you accept those terms and agreements, which we all ignore, it has you signing the same NDA I did. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 00:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) That really isn't a reason to be permabanned. I have the right to edit my blogs as I please. Go ahead and permaban me, I don't care. I doubt you can. You don't intimidate me, PGB you are just a child, and if you really are an adult like you claim, you have some serious mental problems. I should have never fell into your hole of lies when I came into the CoD Wiki. TheManOfIron 05:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) So, we can be friends again now? I can take you off of my XBL block list and you won't spam me with voice messages everytime I go offline? TheManOfIron 09:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) yay I changed his comment instead. you should go see. Ah hell, I'm just going to block him as well. Not even gonna tell him, just block him. Who'll miss him? I like his new comment though. here it's pretty funny. D; Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi. Hello. Moozipan Cheese 17:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Whats that picture on your home page what is it from cool thanks for the info RE: Hi. Hey! I gots a 360, send me a request. My GT is xsquirrelstewx . I won't be able to play for a couple weeks, though (moving). -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict']] ·''' (talk) 04:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : I believe your work on this wiki and others shows that you can be a good editor and you can have good behavior. However, it's up to the CoD wiki community. -- [[User:CoD addict|'''CoD addict]] ·''' (talk) 06:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) First off, what the hell is your problem? If you actually did research, you'd figure out that the Mexicans IGNORED the German's telegram and were constantly on the Allied side. We NEVER, not for a MOMENT, discussed invading any Allied country. Secondly, 'a history' is an understatement. I don't want to talk to you at all. I don't like you one bit, I can't stand you. Leave me alone and do me a favour - never talk to me again. Juan José Rodriguez reportin' 17:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't care. Leave me alone. Juan José Rodriguez reportin' 17:32, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Enough, both of you. -- [[User:CoD addict|'''CoD addict]] ·''' (talk) 17:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) true but a bandana cant get rid of cops and marshalls and such run people overwith a coach or use a lasso and bring them to a snake or something a bandana can only hide your identity Re:CODWIKI All excellent points, and they have all been brought up in arguments. The system is just in a trial stage, and after 2 weeks or whatever it will be removed because pretty much everyone hates it. Unfortunately, what you said about you and edit boosting is probably true, because you admittedly don't have the best reputation there people won't hold back to accuse you of edit boosting. The system sucks. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 10:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Block? I have heard that you've gotten a Wikia-wide block. I hope that's not true, so reply if it isn't! Thanks, -- [[User:CoD addict|'''CoD addict]] ·''' (talk) 21:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to have a little chat with Wikia staff. -- CoD addict '''· (talk) 02:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) will you realy create the "red dead revenge"? if you do this, when will it be?